


Soul Music - Concept / Origins of the AU

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Soul Music [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Music Discs, soul music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: The real reason why the music discs mean so much to TommyInnit(A quick convo on qar's discord server btw Misty and Wild with kichi giving a couple contributions as well)Qar’s Ao3 account (qar):https://archiveofourown.org/users/qarWild's Ao3 account (Laughing_Jack):https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_JackKichi's Ao3 account (gremlin_rights):https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_rights/pseuds/gremlin_rights
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Soul Music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039802
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Soul Music - Concept / Origins of the AU

Ghost WildWolf

> **Tommy and Tubbo are 7, Tommy and Tubbo had met two friends called Melly and Jackson.**
> 
> The 3 hung out together until they decided to sneak out of the orphanage they lived in to go into the woods.
> 
> While in the woods they get lost and stumbled upon what seems to be a long forgotten ritual circle. Tommy and Tubbo are hesitant to get near as they feel bad vibes from it while Mello and Jackson walks right in.
> 
> "Come on guys it not that scary!"
> 
> "Yeah!"
> 
> "I'm not so sure...."
> 
> "Me neither"
> 
> Eventually after a lot of convincing they managed to get Tubbo and Tommy to walk inside with them. While inside however once inside the doors close and no one can get out.
> 
> The room is flooded with a bright green and yellow light as screams rung out from the terrified children. The room that was already pretty old and rusty, has its dust shaken off the reveal the rotting and pitch black walls of a Cursing Room.

What is a Cursing Room?

A cursing room is a room used to make curses or to curse larger objects then just small items like armor, swords or even blocks.

> While in the cursing room 3 curses come down, 2 hit Melly and Jackson while the last one hits both Tubbo and Tommy.
> 
> They all passed out because of said curses.
> 
> After they wake up Tommy and Tubbo look around in fear, they can't find their friends and yet something changed about them as well.
> 
> Tommy is now much, **much** more violent and looks to be hyper aware of everything around him from smells, to sound to even his eyes. He honestly looked ready to either eat lunch or fight god.
> 
> Tubbo however seemed to get much much more smarter, he has a calculated look in his eyes and looked as if someone asked him a very hard question then said the answer was impossible so basically he was confused.
> 
> They looked around and thorough a hole in the room which flooded the room with light they looked up and saw 2 shining black circles the glittered in the light Tommy slowly walks over with newfound determination.
> 
> He picked them up and gasped at the name.
> 
> The discs said **Mellohigh and Cat**
> 
> He briefly saw the souls of his friends float in the reflection of the disc and felt tears slip down his face.
> 
> That day him and Tubbo made a deal to never reveal this to anyone as they may take advantage of it and use it against them.
> 
> **Time skip 9 years when they are 16 and L'manberg is fighting for independence.**
> 
> Tommy walks back to his friends feeling terrible.
> 
> "Tommy what's wrong? What did you and dream talk about?" Wilbur had asked.
> 
> He looked up with a neutral face before staring directly at Tubbo. "Wilbur I gave him the discs"
> 
> He saw pain and hurt flash across Tubbo's face but they couldn't cry. They both wouldn't cry until later.
> 
> "Tommy my right hand man!" Wilbur had yelled victoriously with the others.
> 
> Meanwhile Tommy and Tubbo died on the inside.... They had trusted dream with the information on the past and he had used it against them.
> 
> **Again time skip to when Tubbo was president and when he yelled.**
> 
> "This isn't about the stupid discs anymore Tommy!" Tubbo immediately regretted it.
> 
> Tommy stood up without a look of fear in his face, meanwhile Quackity and Fuddy looked on in confusion the
> 
> Three members of the Server Tommy, Tubbo and Dream always wanted their hands on the discs but no one knew why.
> 
> Not even Techno, Philza or Wilbur knew.
> 
> Tommy looked Tubbo dead in the eyes. With hate, fear, sorrow and pain, and said. "It has **_ALWAYS_** been about the disc. "
> 
> And Tubbo knew he was right.

Misty

But - just the concept of the discs being _more_ than just music discs

That is just so amazing to me

Especially it being _people_

Ghost WildWolf

It would explain in my eyes why Tommy, Tubbo and Dream want then so much-

Misty

Because Tommy has proven to be more loyal to people in the series of the SMP

Not _all_ people

But the people he trusts/cares about

Ghost WildWolf

It would explain (in my eyes) why Tommy, Tubbo and Dream want then so much-

Misty replied to Ghost WildWolf

I love it so much

Ghost WildWolf

Thanks I thought of it while listening to music so-

Misty

Is the music that plays through the discs like their soul songs? Or is it something more meta like their thoughts coded in music?

(You've got me invested in this)

Ghost WildWolf

Kinda I imagine its like the song that representing their souls

kichi (hehe)

a rlly poggers idea would be that it's both, but if it works like music records one side is the soul song and the other side is more meta

kichi (hehe)

or they have an underlying motif that represents them and their soul, and the thoughts are kind of like an accompanying freestyle melody!

Misty

BUT I HAVE TO KNOW How does Dream react to their interaction -AND does he believe it?

They can tell Dream and he could just take it as it matters to them

But maybe he doesn't actually believe

(Also, can I just say, I now care very much about these discs and what's going to happen to them)

Ghost WildWolf

At first dream doesn't believe it until he sees first hands the souls floating around aimlessly inside the void of the disc. Being curious dream pulls up the disc code and sees in fact they their are physical entities inside the disc. Still this doesn't convenient him. After a long talk they convenient him it's real and dream takes that advantage of it In the war

Everyone else be like: O-O... Why are those children fighting over music-

MistyToday

What are the boy's feelings about the other discs that can be found? Are those also soul bound? Do they have a particular connection with soul music?

Ghost WildWolf

While the other disc don't exactly have souls of humans in then they do have souls of mobs, like cats, wolves. (I would also like to say after Henry died Tommy put his soul in blocks which is why he's more attached to it later in the smp series.)

2 other disc have souls in them!

Disc 13 and Disc 11, Disc 13 has herobines soul in it while 11 has **rwbilu** in it

[rwbilu is a corruption of Wilbur's soul - Ghostbur's disc but after he never became one with the disc which is why the part of Wilbur that is evil is in the disc-]

Misty

Have they been looking for a way to free their friends souls?

Or is this the concept of honoring the dead?

AND - do they end up telling someone else? Like Tommy afterwards fighting with his Family and finally bursting when they try to tell him that the discs shouldn't matter?

Ghost WildWolf

Ohh that's nice! They have but like you know the curse of binding in which you can't take the curse off until you die. Tubbo and Tommy think that they have to free then by breaking the disc but they are scared of doing so.


End file.
